


Truly his soulmate

by TalkingToShadows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Collage, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron), Trans character written by trans author, klance soulmate au, lotors a bitch, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingToShadows/pseuds/TalkingToShadows
Summary: Everyone is born with a name on each wrist. One for your soulmate and one for your enemy. No one can discern which is which until you meet them. Keith meets Lotor and is certain that Lotor is his soulmate, till he's not.





	Truly his soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> uh this came to me as an idea at like 12 in the morning and its based around the dance au my boyfriend and i made up  
> its super self-indulgent so enjoy

Keith only has a few memories of his mother. His most prominent memory was him at the age of 5 asking his mother about the names on everyone’s wrists. She had explained that it was the world's way of telling him who he was gonna love and hate the most. One of the names was his soulmate, the other would be his enemy. No one could tell which was which. For his mom her enemy, Trugg, was on the left and his father’s name was was on the right. For his father, it was the opposite. 

Keith never understood why it was all planned out for him. He continued to question it till the day his mom died. Then, when his dad died too he figured it must have been karma for questioning the ways of the world. That was until his bunkmate at the orphanage, Takashi Shirogane, who was a few years older than the boy convinced him otherwise.

Takashi ended up being a huge part of Keith growing up. One day, about a year after Keith had met Takashi, he sat Keith down and explained to Keith how he was transgender.

“I never felt right being called a girl, or looking or acting like a girl. One day, before my grandpa died, I told him how I was feeling. He told me that I didn’t have to be a girl. I could be a boy or both or neither. And, after a while I started wearing boys clothes and going by Takashi. It makes me happy. It makes me love myself.”  
“Wait?!” Keith asked, shocked and confused, “You can do that?!”  
Takashi chuckled, “Totally.” 

After a while, Keith realized that he was also a boy. Takashi helped Keith come out to the orphanage instructors, find clothes that fit him, and cut his hair. The two soon found out that Keith's hair grows crazy fast. About midway through high school, they gave up and settled for a Korean style mullet. 

Around the same time, Keith met Lotor. The two were in the same history class in junior year. Soon Keith realized that Lotor was one of the names on his wrist. They started dating a bit after. The relationship went smoothly at first. After a while, it turned sour and manipulative. 

In the midst of senior year, Takashi along with his soulmate Matt and one of their friends Allura convinced Keith to break it off with Lotor. To help with his trauma he got into dancing. He did professional and competitive to help him and his friends all get scholarships into collage. 

Freshman year of collage Keith ran into a tall Cuban with brown locks and blue eyes. Intimidated and gay, Keith yelled at the boy and stormed in a different direction. Soon enough Keith found out the boys name was Lance, the other name on his wrist. Lance was also on a rival dance team which happened to be the start of a sexual tension filled rivalry. 

Sophomore year rolled around and Keith finally realized that Lotor was his enemy. The man had preyed after both Lance and Allura making Keith understand the scumbag he really was. That revelation left Keith with the fact that Lance was his soulmate.

After months of planning, Keith asked out Lance in the dance studio and Lance agreed. The two went on a date at the dinner near their college campus and shared their experiences with the names on their wrist.

At the end of the date Keith was for sure Lance was truly his soulmate.


End file.
